A Good Day Like This
by Akayuki Ai
Summary: Terbangun dengan keputusan berbagi hidup dengan orang yang tak dikenal. Syok? Kesal? Benci? Tapi apa yang akan dilakukan jika diminta untuk memutuskan siapa yang pantas mati.


**_ A Good Day Like This _**

 **.**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Warning!**

 **OOC, AU, etc.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Hanya sepuluh hari. Sepuluh hari hari untuk memutuskan siapa yang akan hidup atau mati._

 _Sampai saat itu tiba, tak diperbolehkan meninggalkan satu sama lain._

 _Berbagilah hidup._

 _Berbagilah segalanya._

 _Berbagilah._

.

.

Sasuke Uchiha tak tau kemalangan apa yang menimpanya hari ini, terbangun di sebuah tempat yang asing baginya. Mengerjapkan mata beberapa kali lantas kemudian duduk untuk mengumpulkan seluruh kesadaran. Dalam jangkauan pandangnya hijau rerumputan nan luas menghampar. Hanya satu hal yang terlintas di kepala — tempat yang jauh dari keramaian — dan kemudian disusul dengan pertanyaan dalam benaknya 'mengapa aku ada disini, bagaimana aku ada disini'. Lantas kemudian mengingat-ingat kejadian apa yang menimpa ia siang tadi sampai membuatnya terdampar di sini.

Tak ada yang aneh, ia hanya mengendarai sepeda terburu buru setelah jam kuliah hendak menghantarkan naskah novelnya. Ya, tak ada yang aneh sampai...

Sampai seorang gadis jatuh dari atap gedung menghantamnya.

Sasuke terkesiap saat menyadarinya.

Itu artinya, bukankah ia seharusnya sudah mati? Jika memang benar ia sudah mati, mungkinkah tempat ini adalah surga?

Diperhatikannya lagi pemandangan yang tersaji di depannya. Biasa saja seperti bumi, jika memang surga seharusnya lebih indah dari yang ada di depan mata. Jadi ia memikirkan opsi yang lain, ia masih di bumi dan belum mati. Lantas bagaimana bisa ia masih hidup dengan hantaman sekeras itu? Bagaimana bisa ia tak mengalami sedikitpun luka atau cidera pada tubuhnya? Padahal seingatnya ia sampai terlempar menghantam aspal. Sasuke memijit pelipisnya, entah mengapa memikirkannya membuatnya sedikit pusing.

Cukup terkejut saat mendapati sesuatu yang sebelumnya tak pernah ada di pergelangan tangan kirinya — tato mawar hitam dengan tangkai melingkar.

'Berbagilah'

Sasuke tersentak, ia pernah mendengar suara itu dengan kalimat yang hampir sama.

Melayangkan pandangan mencari sumber suara namun nihil, yang ia dapatkan malah seorang gadis tengah tergeletak sekitar empat meter darinya di arah jam lima — pingsan (menurut perkiraannya).

Sasuke menghampiri gadis yang tengah tak sadarkan diri untuk memastikan sesuatu. Dugaannya benar tatkala melihat warna rambut si gadis yang sempat ia lihat saat bertumbukkan, dialah orang yang jatuh menghantamnya tadi siang. Sama seperti dirinya, gadis itu memiliki tato mawar hitam melingkar di tangan kanannya.

Menghela nafas pendek. Jika dirinya seorang gadis mungkin tanpa pikir panjang akan berteriak membangunkan orang yang secara tidak langsung hampir membuat nyawanya melayang dan memaki tindakan gilanya. Sayangnya, tak mungkin ia berteriak emosional (walaupun sebenarnya ingin) hanya untuk membangunkan gadis asing, itu tak sopan.

Terbesit keinginan untuk meninggalkan gadis itu, membiarkannya tak sadarkan diri sampai waktu yang membangunkannya. Namun netra Sasuke menangkap gerak gerik halus bahwa si gadis akan sadar. Sedikit meminta pertanggung jawaban mungkin bukan ide yang buruk.

"Hey, bangun!"

"Engh.."

"Bangun!"

Pada seruan terakhir kelopak matanya terbuka walau masih mengerjap-ngerjap menyesuaikan cahaya yang masuk ke retina. Dua sampai tiga menit sorot mata si gadis menyiratkan kebingungan. Tersadar akan kehadiran orang asing, atensinya langsung tertuju lurus pada bola mata hitam sang pemilik.

Belum sempat ia mengutarakan isi kepalanya pada sang pemuda, kedua anak manusia ini di kejutkan dengan suara aneh yang tak di ketahui sumbernya.

'Berbagilah'

Bagi Sasuke tentu ini bukan kali kedua ia mendengarnya. Sasuke mulai berfikir bahwa suara yang di dengarnya bukanlah suatu halusinasi. Lamat lamat pemuda berambut hitam itu berhasil mengingat sesuatu.

'Berbagilah'

"Berbagilah."

Kalimat yang sama lolos dari bibirnya. Lirih namun cukup untuk membuat atensi sang gadis sepenuhnya tertuju kembali.

"Berbagi lah hidup sampai tujuh hari ke depan..."

Netra sang gadis membulat. Reaksi yang bisa dengan mudah di artikan otak Sasuke.

"...berbagi lah segalanya sampai hari dimana kalian memutuskan siapa yang akan hidup atau mati..."

Kalimat serupa dalam ketidak sadarannya beberapa waktu yang lalu.

"...tak ada yang boleh meninggalkan satu sama lain, berbagi lah."

"..."

"Pernah mendengarnya bukan?"

Gadis itu hanya diam tak bergeming, lebih tepatnya ia sedang bergelut dengan pertanyaan dalam benaknya. Pemuda di depannya tau persis kalimat yang menghampiri mimpinya, tidak mungkin hanya suatu kebetulan. Tidak mungkin ia dan orang di sampingnya secara kebetulan berdelusi hal yang sama.

"Aku... aku tak tau persis apa yang terjadi, tapi yang jelas kita masih hidup."

"..."

"Mungkin hanya mimpi biasa."

Ya, mungkin hanya pesan dari langit yang menyiratkan mereka diberi kehidupan kedua.

Gadis bersurai panjang itu mengalihkan atensinya. "Aku pergi, masih ada hal yang harus kukerjakan."

"Hn."

Sama dengan lawan bicaranya, Sasuke berbalik hendak pergi mencari jalan untuk pulang.

Satu..

Dua..

Tiga langkah..

Deg!

Organ pemompa darah menerima rasa sakit yang luar biasa. Keduanya jatuh bersimpuh memegang dada.

"Aaargh!"

"J-jantungku!

Keduanya tak mengerti dengan reaksi tubuh mereka yang mendadak aneh. Terlalu sakit untuk sekedar memikirkan penyebabnya.

'Tak diperbolehkan meninggalkan satu sama lain.'

Keduanya terkesiap saat teringat pesan dari langit.

"J-jangan katakan..."

Segera, dengan tubuh gemetar menahan sakit keduanya berbalik — merangkak menghampiri. Ajaib. Rasa sakit yang mendera jantung mereka berhenti.

Pesan dari langit itu benar adanya, bukan sekedar mimpi kosong belaka.

Sasuke terkikik miris, katakanlah ia mungkin sudah gila karena tertawa di momen yang salah. Gila karena tak menyangka bahwa hal itu benar adanya. Miris karena apa yang sempat ia pikir benar benar terjadi. Mirisnya lagi karena dirinya lah yang mengalami hal itu.

"Jadi kita benar benar harus berbagi kehidupan," ujar Sasuke setelah terkikik miris.

"Ya, sepertinya kita harus bersama untuk tujuh hari ke depan."

…

Hinata Hyuga, bukannya menikmati darma wisata ia malah terjebak dalam situasi aneh akibat kutukan. Ya katakanlah demikian, seperti kisah negri dongeng yang tokohnya mengalami musibah supranatural dalam batas waktu tertentu hanya saja sedikit berbeda dalam kasus miliknya. Kini situasi tersebut membawa Hinata pada sebuah apartemen milik pemuda yang dipaksa berbagi hidup dengannya. Apartemen yang tidak cukup besar untuk di tempati dua orang, namun cukup jika hanya ditempati seorang.

Hinata mengedarkan pandangan mengamati sekeliling ruangan.

"Jadi seperti ini ya tempat tinggal laki-laki."

"Hn."

Cukup rapi, namun serapi-rapinya apartemen milik lelaki di depan Hinata, tetaplah terlihat kurang baginya.

"Tidak terlalu buruk."

"Terimakasih pujiannya."

…

Ada yang berbeda dari makan malam hari ini. Jika biasanya Sasuke hanya memesan satu porsi, hari ini ia terpaksa meminta pengantar makanan membawakan dua porsi. Jika biasanya ia hanya bersantap seorang diri kini ada satu manusia berbeda gender di hadapannya yang melakukan hal sama.

Berbagi tempat tinggal dengan orang yang tak dikenal itu cukup mengganggu, namun ia boleh sedikit lega karena penumpangnya ini tidak begitu berisik.

Sasuke telah selesai dengan makan malamnya. Diperhatikannya sang gadis yang masih makan begitu tenang. Ada yang tengah mengganggu pikiran Sasuke saat ini, sampai sampai ia tak sadar telah cukup lama memandangi sang gadis.

"Ada yang ingin kau katakan?" kejut gadis itu saat kegiatan menyantapnya usai.

"Aku ingin tahu, bagaimana kau bisa berakhir jatuh dari atap gedung? "

"Hanya ingin tau bagaimana rasanya," ujarnya santai seraya membereskan bekas makan malam.

Sasuke terkejut. "Kenapa?"

"Hidup terlalu membosankan."

Ketenangan sang gadis sampai membuat Sasuke tertegun. Gadis di hadapannya berniat mengakhiri hidup, harusnya dialah yang mati. Ya, dialah yang seharusnya mati, jadi seharusnya tak masalah jika dia mengalaminya untuk kedua kali. Diakhiri agar dirinya bisa tetap hidup — itulah yang tengah dipikirkan Sasuke.

"Tapi meskipun begitu, bukan berarti aku tak ingin tetap hidup untuk sekarang," celetuknya seraya berdiri dengan tatapan yang menusuk tajam. "Jadi, kuperingatkan padamu, jangan macam-macam denganku."

…

Tidur dengan kegelisahan membuat Sasuke terbangun untuk yang ke tiga kalinya. Masih gelap belum ada tanda-tanda cahaya matahari menyelip melalui celah gorden. Dilihatnya jam yang tergantung tak jauh dari tempatnya berbaring, jam tiga dini hari.

Sasuke memijit pelipisnya. Sial, dia benar benar butuh tidur. Menghela nafas sejenak lantas kemudian bangkit ke dapur kecilnya. Mungkin minum segelas air bisa membantu meredakan kegelisahannya.

Saat itulah Sasuke mendapati pintu di samping ia menggelar futon terbuka sedikit. Pintu ruangan dimana seharusnya Sasuke tidur tapi ditempati orang lain malam ini, membuatnya terpaksa menggelar futon di depan pintu kamar karena mereka tak bisa berjauhan.

Memandangi pintu kamar malah membuatnya teringat akan perbincangan saat makan malam. Ya, Sasuke masih berfikir bahwa gadis itulah yang seharusnya mati. Bahwa jika gadis itu tak menghantamnya ia tak mungkin terlibat dalam situasi aneh begini. Dan bahwa jika gadis itu mati sekali lagi...

Tangan Sasuke terulur mengambil satu benda tajam.

... itu memang garis yang seharusnya.

Dengan langkah yang perlahan, degup jantung tak beraturan, tangan memegang pisau yang mulai berkeringat dingin, Sasuke melebarkan pintu secukupnya dengan lirih. Diputusnya jarak antara ia dan tempat gadis itu tertidur pulas. Meneguk ludah serta menghela nafas sekali lagi.

Tangan dengan sebilah pisau telah teracung, sudah tak ada waktu untuk mundur.

Satu detik.

Dua detik.

Tiga detik.

Sasuke masih belum bergeming dari posisinya. Ia tertegun menatap sosok di hadapannya. Perlahan Sasuke menurunkan acungan tangannya. Atensinya teralih pada genggaman tangannya pada sebilah pisau.

Berbagai bisikan mulai berseteru di dalam kepalanya.

Lakukan! Lakukan! Lakukan dan ia akan tetap hidup. Dia hanya orang asing yang baru masuk dalam hidupnya beberapa jam lalu.

Namun...

Sanggupkah ia melakukannya? Sanggupkah ia membuat orang lain meregang nyawa. Sanggupkah ia mengotori tangannya dengan perbuatan keji semacam ini. Jika ia melakukannya bukankah itu artinya kehilangan hati nurani dan akal sehat. Dan bukan tidak mungkin setelah ini ia tak menyesal seumur hidup atau bahkan melakukannya lagi.

Tanpa ragu lagi Sasuke berbalik mentinggalkan sosok yang tengah tertidur kemudian menutup pintu dengan perlahan.

Tak masalah bagaimana kelak akhirnya, yang terpenting ia sudah melakukan hal semestinya — menerima.

Sementara itu tanpa Sasuke duga, bersamaan dengan pintu yang mulai tertutup sepasang mata mengintip dari balik selimut yang dikenakan.

…

Hinata bersama sang pemuda menelusuri satu persatu rak di supermarket, tangannya dengan sigap mengambil beberapa bahan pangan untuk mereka konsumsi beberapa hari ke depan.

"Lihat, mereka serasi ya," celetuk seorang wanita paruh baya kepada temannya seraya menunjuk Hinata dan si pemuda yang tengah memilih bahan makanan.

"Iya, jadi ingat masa masa pengantin baru dulu," timpal wanita satunya seraya terkikik.

Tentu saja perbincangan singkat itu terdengar oleh Hinata. Bagaimana tidak, ia berjarak tak lebih dari dua meter dari ibu ibu itu. Memutar mata bosan — serasi? Mana mungkin ia bisa serasi dengan makhluk asing yang bahkan dia tak tahu namanya.

"Sudah?" suara datar sang pemuda di samping menginterupsi nya. Hinata mengangguk pelan sebagai jawaban, lantas keduanya berjalan menuju kasir.

Hening, tak ada yang berminat membuka suara untuk memecahnya, membuat pikiran Hinata kembali dipenuhi dengan tato mawar yang ada di tangan mereka. Ada yang ganjil dengan tato itu. Diliriknya tangan kiri sang pemuda, tempat dimana tato mawar hitam tercetak disana kini dibungkus dengan sarung tangan. Ya, tentu saja tato mawar itu bukan sesuatu yang akan terlihat bagus untuk laki-laki, berbeda dengan dirinya yang menganggap itu cukup indah dilihat.

"Hei, apa pendapatmu tentang tato ini?" celetuk Hinata seraya menunjukkan tangannya.

Pemuda itu mengalihkan atensinya pada tangan Hinata sejenak lantas kemudian kembali menatap lurus ke depan. "Kurasa itu tanda bahwa kita terikat."

"Kira-kira apa ada cara membatalkan ikatan ini?"

"Suara itu tak mengatakan bahwa ini bisa dibatalkan."

Yang dikatakannya memang benar, hanya keputusan bahwa mereka harus menjalani hidup bersama sampai meraka memutuskan siapa yang akan mati.

"Saat itu..."

"Hei kawan!"

Sebuah suara berat memotong pembicaraan dengan tepukan di bahu pemuda sontak membuat Hinata menoleh juga.

"Hn?"

"Ck, sampai kapan kau menggunakan dua konsonan menyebalkan itu? Dan... hei siapa gadis manis ini?" serbunya yang kemudian atensi laki-laki berambut cepak itu mengarah pada Hinata. "Pacar yang lain?"

"Hanya kenalan."

"Kau membatalkan janji hari ini dengan Shiori kan?"

"Dia bercerita padamu?"

"Yap."

"Aku tak punya pilihan, Ryu."

"Apa maksudmu?"

Sang pemuda mengabaikan pertanyaan temannya yang diketahui bernama Ryu saat tiba gilirannya membayar belanjaan.

"Siapa dia?" tanya Hinata sedikit berbisik.

"Teman dekat."

Hinata mengangguk-angguk mengerti. Pemuda di sampingnya semakin sedikit bicara menurutnya. Mungkinkah sebab pemuda itu telah mencoba membunuhnya semalam? Setidaknya dari kejadian semalam Hinata bisa mengetahui kebaikan hatinya.

"Bagaimana dengan..."

Setelah selesai dengan pembayaran keduanya beranjak pergi. Namun, langkah kaki sang pemuda terhenti sesaat setelah mereka keluar. Bibir dalam wajah yang di penuhi keterkejutan itu menyebut nama sosok gadis dihadapan keduanya. "Shiori?"

"Oh, jadi begini ternyata kesibukanmu huh?" nada bicara yang begitu menusuk dari gadis berambut pendek sebahu yang telah diketahui bernama Shiori.

"Tunggu, aku bisa jelaskan!"

Plak!

Sebuah tamparan keras menghantam pipi pemuda itu, tak ayal membuat pipi Hinata terhantam rasa sakit yang serupa.

"Kita putus!"

Gadis itu lantas pergi meninggalkan keduanya dengan rasa kesal meliputi dada.

"Sial!"

"Jangan di kejar, ia tak akan mau mendengarkanmu." Suara berat Ryuu lagi-lagi menginterupsi membuat sang pemuda mengurungkan niat untuk mengejar kekasihnya. "Sejujurnya, kau menyebalkan. Baru dua minggu yang lalu kau kembali berpacaran, dan sekarang..." Ryu menggelengkan kepala "...terlalu cepat untuk selingkuh!"

"Sudah kukatakan dia hanya kenalan! Ada alasan mengapa aku melakukan semua ini." Sang pemuda menatap kawannya tajam.

"Kalau begitu aku ingin tau alasannya."

…

Pertanyaan pertama sejak ketiganya duduk di kafe menyimak Sasuke tentang apa yang telah menimpa dirinya. "Jadi, Kami-sama mengutuk kalian?" Keduanya lantas mengangguk bersamaan.

"Ini konyol, kutukan di zaman serba modern? Jangan bercanda."

"Aku tidak bercanda bodoh! Kami akan terkena serangan jantung jika terpisah."

Ryu hanya bergeming menelisik ke dalam mata Sasuke.

"Masih ragu?" Sasuke bangkit dari kursinya. "Akan ku buktikan."

"Baiklah aku mempercayaimu, lagipula kau pasti akan membuat alasan cerdas jika ingin berbohong."

"Hn."

"Kalau begitu akan ku coba meyakinkan Shiori."

Sasuke tersenyum lega. "Terimakasih."

"Akan ku hubungi hasilnya nanti," ucap Ryu seraya beranjak pergi.

Sasuke berharap banyak Ryu dapat membujuk Shiori untuk percaya lagi padanya. Ingin sebenarnya menjelaskan sendiri tapi dalam keadaan seperti itu hanya akan membuat Shiori semakin marah.

"Teman yang baik." Sasuke terkesiap, perhatiannya langsung teralih pada gadis yang tengah menyeruput latte dengan santainya. "Dia sahabatmu?"

"Bukan, hanya teman dekat."

Hening, tak ada lagi percakapan setelahnya membuat Sasuke teringat akan pertengkaran dengan kekasihnya. Rasa kesal kembali muncul. Seandainya ia tak terjebak dalam kutukan situasinya tak mungkin kacau begini.

Sasuke melirik sang gadis di sebelahnya. Kembali berfikir bagaimana cara agar gadis itu meregang nyawa namun ia tak sanggup jika itu artinya membunuh. Mungkin ia harus mencoba bicara dan membujuknya.

"Kau orang yang mengerikan ya," celetuk sang gadis.

"Hah?"

"Berencana meyakinkan gadis yang baru saja punya keinginan terus hidup agar mati."

Sasuke terperanjat, bagaimana mungkin dia bisa tau persis apa yang dipikirkannya.

"Terkejut? Aku pun begitu. Aku menyadarinya pagi ini bahwa emosi, pikiran dan fisik kita terhubung. Aku ikut merasakan tamparan pacarmu, kegelisahan saat kau berencana membunuhku, keputus asaan saat hubunganmu berakhir, dan aku tau apa yang kau pikirkan tadi," jelasnya.

Sasuke merutuk dalam hati. "Lalu kenapa aku tak bisa mengetahui apa yang kau pikirkan?"

"Itu karena kau terlalu sibuk dengan emosimu."

Sasuke ingin menertawakan kesialannya sekali lagi. Pikiran mereka terhubung, hebat! Lalu bagaimana caranya ia membuat gadis itu bersedia mati.

"Aku tau apa yang kau pikirkan," tatap gadis itu tajam.

"Ck, sial!"

…

"Hei, hentikan emosi menyebalkanmu itu!" Hinata menutup novel yang ia baca dengan keras sembari merengut sebal. "Kegelisahamu itu merusak konsentrasiku tau!"

Pemuda yang tengah berbaring di sofa sembari menatap langit-langit kamar itu melirik Hinata sebentar. "Apa boleh buat, Ryu belum memberi kabar apa pun dan saat ku hubungi hanya ada pesan suara."

"Mungkin dia sudah berhasil dan terlalu mengantuk untuk menghubungimu."

"Hn."

Hinata mendengus. "Dari pada kau berlama-lama gelisah begitu, mengapa tidak pergi ke rumahnya dan bertanya langsung?"

"Dia tak suka jika aku datang tanpa memberi kabar."

"Aku tak peduli," masih dengan mimik menahan kesal Hinata berdiri dan menarik sang pemuda. "Ayo pergi! Aku tak mau berlama lama merasakan hal yang menyebalkan begini."

Mau tak mau akhirnya pemuda itu menuruti ajakannya.

"Aneh ya, lebih menghawatirkan pertengkaran dengan pacar dari pada fakta bahwa kau akan mati beberapa hari lagi." Ujar Hinata menyuarakan kegelisahan yang sedari tadi turut ia rasakan disepanjang perjalanan.

"Kadang orang tak berfikir rasional jika menyangkut seseorang yang disayangi, lagipula aku tak ingin menanggung beban sebelum mati."

Hinata mengangguk-angguk seolah mengerti. "Jadi sekarang tuan pembujuk sudah menerima nasibnya heh?"

Sang pemuda hanya menanggapi dengan lirikan sekilas, membuat Hinata sedikit kesal karena ejekannya hanya ditanggapi datar. "Omong-omong, aku ingin tau sudah berapa lama kalian berteman." sambungnya dengan topik berbeda.

"Kami berteman sejak di menengah pertama, walaupun di tingkat selanjutnya kami tidak satu sekolah tapi dia orang yang selalu dapat kupercaya."

"Kau yakin bisa mempercayainya?"

"Tentu, kenapa?"

"Bukan bermaksud apa pun hanya saja aku merasa aneh, kurasa ia tak bisa dipercaya."

Pemuda itu terkekeh. "Kau terlalu sensitif, terlalu sering dikhianati hn?"

"…."

Hinata yang tak merespon membuat si pemuda terdiam, merasa bahwa mungkin gurauannya tidaklah tepat dan membuat tidak enak hati jika tebakannya benar.

Tak ada yang berniat berbicara setelah itu sampai pemuda itu berdehem memecah kesunyian.

"Kita sudah sampai."

…

Keduanya sampai di apartemen lima belas lantai yang berada tak jauh dengan stasiun. Dibandingkan dengan apartemen tempat Sasuke tinggal gedung itu sedikit lebih mewah, terbukti dari interior yang ada pada lobi. Sasuke memimpin jalan menuju ruang apartemen Ryu di lantai tiga sementara sang gadis setia mengekorinya di belakang.

Setelah sampai di lantai yang mereka tuju tepatnya beberapa meter dari ruang apartemen Ryu, keduanya mendapati pemandangan mencengangkan terlebih bagi Sasuke. Kedua sosok yang ia kenali sebagai kekasih dan teman baiknya tengah berciuman di depan pintu. Dengan tangan terkepal menahan geram ia memaksakan kaki yang serasa beku ditempat menghampiri mereka.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?!"

Suara berat menahan amarah menginterupsi. Sontak keduanya menghentikan acara bermesraan. Terkejut mendapati siapa yang telah berani mengganggu mereka.

"A-a-apa yang..."

"Tu-tunggu, aku bisa jelaskan."

"I-ini k-kecelakaan."

Keduanya gugup berebut menjawab.

"Kalian membohongiku."

"Aku sudah menjelaskan situasinya tapi dia terus menangis, dia frustasi sampai mabuk dan..."

"Kau berbohong," sergah sang gadis yang sedari tadi hanya memilih menonton.

Ryu mendecih. "Baiklah, aku memang bicara padanya," Ryu menatap tajam pada Sasuke, tak ada lagi keterkejutan ataupun sedikit gentar. "Tapi tak akan ada yang percaya alasan bodohmu meskipun itu aku."

Amat kecewa, teman baik yang bertahun-tahun Sasuke percaya ternyata telah mempermainkannya. Merutuki diri, kesalahan apa yang telah ia perbuat sampai harus mengalami hal ini.

"Kheh, dikutuk Kami-sama. Shiori apa kau..."

PLAK!

Tanpa diduga gadis yang telah berbagi hidup dengan Sasuke menampar kencang, sarat akan emosi dan amarah yang tersulut.

"Keterlaluan!"

Namun yang membuat Sasuke terperangah bukan tamparan atau bentakan gadis itu, melainkan mata yang berkaca-kaca berusaha menahan tangis. Gadis itu menangis untuknya, marah karena rasa sakit yang sama.

"Apa kau tau betapa bersyukurnya dia saat kau bilang percaya padanya. Dia sangat berharap dan percaya padamu, tapi kau malah..." sang gadis mencengkram kerah Ryu sementara tangan kanannya terkepal siap untuk menghantam wajahnya.

"Cukup," Sasuke menghentikan tangan si gadis yang hendak melayangkan pukulan. "Sudah cukup, ayo kita pergi."

Merasa terganggu sang gadis hanya melayangkan pandangan tak suka pertanda protes, namun sejenak kemudian dia mengerti. Walaupun begitu dia masih melayangkan tatapan tajam sebelum pergi. "Sampah!"

…

"Hei sudahlah, kenapa malah kau yang menangis," ujarnya menenangkan Hinata yang masih berusaha menghapus air mata seraya terkekeh pelan.

"Itu menyakitkan tau," ungkapnya. "Kenapa kau malah tertawa? Bukannya itu sakit sampai ingin menangis?"

"Itu tidak mungkin, lagipula melihatmu menangis untukku itu sudah cukup. Terasa lebih ringan saat ini."

"Benarkah?" cibir Hinata.

"Ya, aku tak tau bagaimana tadi jika kau tak ada," ungkapnya dengan senyum terkembang. Hinata salah tingkah melihatnya lantas kemudian memalingkan wajah.

"Terimakasih, uhm..."

Mengerti apa yang pemuda itu pikirkan Hinata menimpali. "Hinata Hyuuga, panggil aku Hinata."

"Sasuke Uchiha."

…

Hanya berselang dua hari semenjak saat itu interaksi kedua anak manusia yang berbagi benang merah perlahan membaik. Seiring berjalannya waktu keduanya mulai menerima kehadiran masing-masing. Meskipun terkadang keduanya kerap meributkan hal-hal sepele tapi tak ada lagi pikiran siapa yang layak untuk hidup. Seperti saat ini keduanya tengah berebut stik dengan potongan ice cream terakhir.

"Berikan padaku Hinata," pinta Sasuke dengan sedikit memaksa seraya memegangi kedua tangan Hinata yang menggenggam stik ice cream erat — berusaha merebut.

"Tidak mau!" tolak Hinata berusaha menarik tangan agar terlepas dari genggaman Sasuke.

Dan terjadilah adegan tarik menarik bodoh sambil berusaha mempertahankan agar potongan ice cream terakhir tak terjatuh. Tentu saja ulah mereka menarik perhatian beberapa pejalan kaki yang berada di wilayah perbelanjaan saat itu.

"Ayolah, aku ingin tau rasanya," bujuknya. Sasuke memang tak suka makanan manis namun kali ini pengecualian. Ia ingin mencoba melakukan sesuatu yang tak pernah dilakukan sebelum mati walaupun sedikit.

"Tidak, salahmu tak mau beli tadi," masih enggan mengalah seraya menjulurkan lidah — mengejek. "Singkirkan tanganmu atau kugigit!" ancamnya tanpa basa-basi sudah membuka mulut siap menggigit tangan Sasuke.

Akhirnya Sasuke menyerah, namun menyerah tak berarti kalah dan bukan Sasuke namanya jika mengalah dengan mudah. Tepat saat Hinata membuka mulut hendak menyantap potongan ice cream terakhir, Sasuke menarik wajah Hinata agar menghadap padanya. Netra kelam itu menatap lurus pada mata Hinata, membuatnya tanpa sadar mengagumi keindahan gelapnya. Sasuke memotong jarak antar keduanya. Dekat dan semakin dekat, membuat detak jantung Hinata berdegup cepat.

Detik kemudian secara cepat Sasuke melahap potongan ice cream yang telah luput dari kesiagaan Hinata. Sasuke menyeringai penuh kemenangan sementara Hinata hanya bisa terperangah.

"Curaaaang! Kembalikan ice cream ku!" protes Hinata.

"Mau? Ambil kalau berani," tantang Sasuke yang kemudian menjulurkan lidah memperlihatkan sisa potongan ice cream yang telah meleleh.

"Tidak."

Kesal karena digoda Hinata memukul lengan Sasuke namun yang dipukul malah tertawa. Tak menyangka bahwa ice cream memiliki sisi ajaib yang bisa merubah gadis galak menjadi kekanakan.

"Aku tau apa yang kau pikirkan," liriknya sebal.

"Maaf, kita bisa beli lagi ok?"

Hinata bangkit dan dengan semangatnya berlari. "Hey! Mau kemana?"

"Yang terakhir sampai harus membayar!" teriak Hinata sembari menengok ke belakang.

Bruk!

Karena tak memperhatikan jalan tanpa sengaja Hinata menabrak seseorang. "Aaw!" suara feminin dari gadis yang ia tabrak.

Hinata hendak membungkuk meminta maaf namun urung saat melihat siapa yang ia tabrak. Sementara gadis yang ia tabrak terkesiap, netranya membola, terlalu terkejut sampai menutupi mulutnya. "H-Hinata?" "Kau kah ini? B-bagaimana bisa? Kupikir kau..."

"Mati? Kami-sama memberiku keajaiban," potong Hinata dingin.

"Syukurlah, aku senang kau masih hidup," gadis itu mengembangkan senyumnya mendekati Hinata hendak merengkuhnya.

"Setelah semua yang kau lakukan padaku dan mendorongku? Sungguh mengesankan," perkataan sinis Hinata membuat gadis itu urung memeluk.

"Dia mendorongmu? Bukankah kau bilang karena ingin mati?" tandas Sasuke yang tiba-tiba telah berada di belakang Hinata. Pertikaian dua gadis itu tentu membuatnya bertanya-tanya karena secara tak langsung alasan Hinata jatuh juga penyebabnya menanggung kutukan.

"Kau tak berhak tau yang sebenarnya karena saat itu kau masihlah orang asing bagiku."

"Dan sekarang?"

"Akan kujelaskan, Haruka dan aku dekat sejak tingkat menengah pertama. Katakanlah kami bersahabat, tapi sekarang..." Hinata menggantungkan kalimatnya, memicing tajam pada gadis di depannya.

"Tidak lagi. Semua berawal ketika aku melihat pacarnya bermesraan dengan perempuan lain. Tentu saja aku memperingatinya tentang itu tapi ia malah tertawa dan mengatakan bahwa itu tidak mungkin. Kuputuskan untuk diam tapi siapa yang akan tenang jika setiap hari melihat wajah busuknya dengan bertingkah sok mesra pada Haruka di klub," Hinata mengambil jeda sesaat.

"Enam hari yang lalu pacarnya merayuku, aku sangat jijik sampai aku memukulnya. Tapi esoknya saat kami berangkat kemari, beredar kabar di klub kami bahwa aku lah yang merayunya. Semua orang menjadi dingin dan menjauhiku. Aku berusaha menjelaskan pada Haruka di atap Hotel agar tak termakan gosip murahan, bahwa lelaki itu tak sebaik yang ia pikirkan. Dan yang selanjutnya terjadi Haruka marah padaku dan mendorongku." tangannya terkepal kuat, menahan amarah bukan perkara mudah, ingin rasanya menampar tapi tatapan Sasuke seolah memberi peringatan agar tak bertindak kelewatan.

"Jadi, semuanya adalah ketidaksengajaan?"

"Bukan, ia melakukan semuanya dengan sengaja," Hinata memicing.

Gadis itu berkaca-kaca dengan mimik wajah yang telah penuh dengan penyesalan. "Maafkan aku Hinata, aku menyesal tak mempercayaimu, maafkan aku karena telah mendorongmu, maafkan aku karena telah mencemarkan namamu, aku emosi saat dia mengatakan kau merayunya, maafkan ak..."

"Begitu mudahnya kau percaya? Apa kau baru mengenalnya dua hari yang lalu hn?" tukas Sasuke datar namun berhasil membuat Haruka tertohok.

"Aku tau yang kulakukan sangat keterlaluan tapi kumohon, maafkan aku. Aku sangat ketakutan sepanjang waktu. Berita kematianmu tak pernah disiarkan dan sensei tak bisa mengakhiri darma wisata sebelum kau kembali, itu membuatku semakin bingung," menunduk dalam dengan seluruh penyesalan.

Hinata menghela napas. "Aku memaafkanmu."

Bagai mendapat harta yang berharga senyum gadis itu merekah. "Terimakasih," ucapnya dengan tangan yang sibuk mengusap air mata. "Kita masih berteman baik kan?"

"Tidak," jawab Hinata cepat sembari melenggang pergi, tak ingin berlama-lama bertikai di muka umum. "Katakan pada sensei aku ada urusan mendadak di rumah saudaraku, jadi tak perlu menungguku."

Suasana berubah menjadi sedikit tegang karena pertikaian. Hening tak ada yang berniat membuka suara, terlebih Hinata yang sejak tadi hanya memilih untuk tercenung. Sementara Sasuke lebih memilih membiarkan Hinata sendirian dengan pikirannya saat ini walaupun ia ingin memastikan keadaan gadis disampingnya baik-baik saja atau tidak.

"Aku baik-baik saja," celetuk Hinata yang sepertinya mengetahui apa yang Sasuke pikirkan.

"Tak perlu ditutupi, luapkan saja jika memang kesal," timpal Sasuke yang menghentikan langkah tiba-tiba.

Hinata keheranan mengapa Sasuke berhenti berjalan. Ia pun mengalihkan atensi pada tempat yang membuat Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya. Tanpa Hinata sadari, Sasuke telah menuntun nya di tepian sungai yang berada di sebuah taman yang tengah sepi. Hinata menyunggingkan senyum. Mungkin memang inilah yang saat ini ia butuhkan, tempat yang sepi untuk berteriak sekuat-kuatnya.

…

"Bagaimana menurutmu pertunjukan tadi?" tanya Sasuke.

Saat ini keduanya tengah berjalan-jalan membunuh kebosanan, menikmati hiburan yang sebelumnya tak pernah dilakukan, mengunjungi berbagai tempat selagi bisa. Dan tentu saja membuat kenangan.

"Menyenangkan, musiknya sangat bagus dan menyentuh," tanggap Hinata sembari tersenyum. "Ini pertama kalinya aku menonton pertunjukan musik klasik, kupikir akan membosankan," Hinata nyengir dan mau tak mau membuat Sasuke terkekeh pelan.

"Kalau begitu, kapan-kapan kita pergi lagi."

Kapan-kapan? Kalimat itu membuat keduanya terdiam. Kenapa mereka bisa melupakan fakta bahwa salah satu dari mereka akan mati. Tak ada hari dimana mereka bisa berkata 'kapan-kapan' atau ajakan pergi pada satu sama lain sebentar lagi.

Fakta itu membuat keduanya teringat segala yang terjadi belakangan ini. Tiga hari yang lalu Sasuke sangat terluka namun hari selanjutnya ia malah tersenyum tanpa beban, seolah penghianatan itu tak pernah terjadi. Aneh bukan?

Semua karena gadis disampingnya. Hinata membuatnya terasa nyaman sampai seekspresif ini. Padahal ia baru mengenalnya lima hari yang lalu tapi rasanya seolah telah sangat mengenal lebih dari siapapun. Padahal lima hari yang lalu ia berniat membunuh Hinata. Masih berfikir untuk segera mengenyahkannya tiga hari yang lalu.

Tak menyangka akan secepat ini menyukainya.

Hinata tertegun mengetahui apa yang Sasuke pikirkan, pipinya terasa panas.

"Hinata," panggil Sasuke sembari mengubah posisi agar keduanya saling berhadapan. "Aku menyukaimu."

Belum sempat habis keterkejutannya Sasuke malah semakin membuatnya merona. Tak menyangka akan diutarakan saat itu juga.

Tiba-tiba Hinata merasa gugup, tak mampu melihat Sasuke apalagi menatapnya. "A-aku juga m-menyukaimu."

Detik kemudian Sasuke mendekap Hinata, meluapkan perasaannya saat ini. "Aku tau."

Andaikan ada hari-hari yang panjang dimana keduanya bisa bersama seperti hari ini.

…

Hinata menatap tato mawar hitam yang melingkar di punggung tangannya. Benaknya gelisah, penuh dengan pertimbangan akan keputusan akhir sembari sesekali berandai-andai Kami -sama akan membiarkan mereka hidup. Menghela napas berat, menumpukan tangan pada besi pembatas balkon lantas kemudian bertopang dagu.

"Ada apa?" tegur Sasuke yang telah berdiri di sampingnya.

Hinata menoleh, ekspresi datar dengan mata yang menatap lurus. Tak habis pikir kenapa Sasuke malah bisa membuat ekspresi seperti itu saat waktu mereka tinggal dua hari lagi.

"Dua hari lagi..."

"Aku putuskan untuk mati," potong Sasuke cepat.

"Apa?!"

"Kau bilang ingin hidup bukan?"

Hinata tercenung, memang benar ia ingin hidup tapi memikirkan tak ada Sasuke disampingnya terasa berat. Sasuke masih memiliki keluarga, masih ada yang menunggu kepulangannya sedangkan dirinya hanyalah gadis sebatang kara, tak ada yang menunggunya. Adakah jalan untuk mengakhiri semuanya tanpa salah satu harus pergi?

Lagi-lagi menghela nafas menatap tato mawar hitam. Tato mawar hitam, Hinata merasa ganjil tiap kali melihatnya.

"Hei Sasuke, kau ingat sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan tato ini?"

"Maksudmu?"

"Aku seperti pernah melihatnya di suatu tempat," ungkap Hinata sambil terus mengingat-ingat.

Sasuke terdiam berpikir. Benar apa yang dikatakan Hinata, ia juga pernah melihatnya tapi dimana dan kapan?

"Ah! Aku ingat," seru Hinata. "Aku melihat mawar rambat di tepian atap gedung saat aku terjatuh tapi ada yang aneh dengan bunganya, tangkainya terlalu besar untuk ukuran mawar dan lagi bagaimana bisa tumbuh disana sedangkan tak ada satupun pot di atap gedung."

"Kalau ini negri dongeng aku sudah menyebutnya mawar ajaib," Sasuke menimpali dengan candaan.

"Ini serius Sasuke," Hinata menggembungkan pipinya sebal sementara Sasuke hanya menimpali dengan kekehan pelan.

"Sebelum kau jatuh menghantamku ada kurir bunga yang menabrakku, dia mengendarai sepeda dengan keranjang berhias mawar rambat. Kupikir itu hanya mawar yang sengaja di formalin. Tapi..." Sasuke menggantung kalimatnya. "...seingatku duri mawar itu membuat goresan yang cukup dalam di tanganku, tepat disini," Sasuke menunjukkan punggung tangan kirinya.

"Dan sekarang luka itu hilang berganti dengan tato, benar?"

"Hn."

"Tanganku juga begitu, padahal saat itu durinya menancap saat aku mencoba meraih tepi gedung."

"Kau pikir mawar itu asal mula kutukan ini?" Hinata menangguk cepat. "Dan kau pikir dengan melukai tangan kita dengan durinya lagi kutukan ini akan selesai?" Hinata mengannguk cepat sekali lagi.

"Kau pikir ini negri dongeng huh?"

"Tapi yang kita alami sama seperti dalam dongeng," penuturan Hinata membuat Sasuke swetdrop seketika.

"Sebegitu frustasinya kah sampai tak bisa menggunakan pikiranmu dengan baik hn?" ejek Sasuke sembari mencubit pipi Hinata gemas yang kemudian diikuti pekikan kecil dari si empunya. "Kami-sama tak memberi pesan bahwa ini bisa dibatalkan, kita diminta memutuskan bukan mencari pembatal ingat? Lagipula jika memang benar, akan sulit mencari kurir bunga yang menabrakku."

Hinata tertunduk lesu. "Aku tak ingin berpisah denganmu Sasuke."

Sasuke sangat mengerti, mereka baru merasakan indahnya perasaan dan harus berpisah dua hari lagi dilihat dari manapun itu sangat menyesakkan. Sasuke mendekap Hinata erat, keheningan membiarkan perasaan dan emosi keduanya mengalir.

"Jika kita tak bisa hidup bersama, bagaimana dengan mati bersama?"

Hinata mendongak, mencari keseriusan dari balik netra kelam yang kini menatapnya dalam. Mata itu bersungguh-sungguh. Hinata mengangguk setuju. Jika tak ada kesempatan bersama untuk hidup yang panjang, setidaknya mereka bisa bersama dalam kematian.

"Hitungan ketiga oke?"

Hinata mengangguk, keduanya telah siap terjun dari balkon apartemen yang berada di lantai sembilan.

"Satu."

"Dua."

"Tiga!"

…

Hinata mengerjapkan mata beberapa kali, warna putih memenuhi indra pengelihatannya. Perlu beberapa menit untuknya agar sepenuhnya sadar. Apa ini tempat dimana ia dapat bertemu Kami-sama — itulah yang pertama muncul dalam benaknya. Namun Hinata sepenuhnya sadar untuk menelan kenyataan bahwa saat ini ia berada dalam apartemen Sasuke dalam keadaan hidup.

Hinata menatap sendu pemuda yang masih tak sadarkan diri di sampingnya. Sudah jelas mereka tak bisa mati sebelum hari itu tiba. Keputusan yang benar-benar mutlak. Sesaat sebelum jatuh Hinata berharap dapat bertemu sesaat dengan Kami-sama untuk memohon hidup sedikit lebih lama dalam kebersamaan, tapi sepertinya keinginan itu hanya dapat hidup dalam angan.

…

Warna jingga memenuhi langit dengan elok, air laut yang tenang seolah memantulkan warna serupa, perpaduan keindahan mengiringi surya yang kembali ke peraduannya. Pemandangan terakhir bagi salah satu anak manusia yang tengah berjalan beriringan di bibir pantai.

"Indah ya," ungkap Hinata dengan tatapan yang masih enggan lepas menikmati setiap detail pemandangan di depannya.

"Ya, seindah dirimu yang hadir dalam hidupku," celetuk Sasuke yang sontak menghentikan langkah Hinata dan mengundang gelak tawa.

"Kau pandai merayu juga ternyata."

"Aku menulis novel, itu hal yang mudah jika aku mau," timpal Sasuke membanggakan diri.

"Baiklah tuan penulis tampan." Sejenak setelah gurauan kecil itu suasana di antara keduanya menjadi hening, seakan ada yang menahan keduanya untuk berbicara walaupun keinginan untuk mendengar suara satu sama lain sebanyak mungkin itu ada.

"Sasuke," panggilan lembut dari manis itu memecah keheningan.

"Hn?"

"Tetaplah hidup oke," senyum manis menghiasi parasnya.

"Tiba-tiba berubah pikiran, ada apa?"

"Aku hanyalah gadis sebatang kara, tak akan ada yang menunggu kepulanganku, berbeda denganmu yang masih memiliki keluarga yang selalu bertanya bagaimana kabarmu,"

Sasuke terdiam beberapa saat. "Kau serius untuk ini Hinata?" Anggukan gadis bersurai panjang mendapat pelukan erat dari Sasuke. Pelukan yang mewakili segenap perasaan terimakasihnya, kesedihan, penyesalan dan campuran emosi yang tak dapat ia ungkapkan.

Pemuda bermarga Uchiha itu melepaskan pelukannya, ditangkupnya wajah mungil gadis Hyuuga. "Aku menyukaimu Hinata," lantas meniadakan jarak antara wajah — mengecup bibirnya lembut.

Tiba-tiba warna jingga langit sore tergantikan dengan cahaya terang yang menyilaukan, membuat mereka otomatis menghentikan kemesraan terakhir.

"Hinata Hyuuga dan Sasuke Uchiha," serasa menggetarkan saat nama masing-masing disebut. "Apa keputusan kalian?"

Tanpa menunggu lama Hinata mengambil satu langkah ke depan seolah benar-benar telah mantap dengan keputusannya. "Biarkan Sasuke hidup." Secara ajaib tubuh Hinata diselimuti chaya yang menyilaukan. "Jaga diri baik-baik Sasuke, jangan terlalu banyak memakan masakan instan, belajarlah memasak, berusahalah yang keras untuk impianmu..."

"Aku tau Hinata," potong Sasuke cepat, tak sanggup mendengar lebih banyak pesan terakhir yang kian membuat sesak.

"Sela..." Hinata sungguh tak sanggup untuk mengucapkan kalimat perpisahan. Tak sanggup melihat tatapan sendunya. Tak sanggup meninggalkannya, tak ingin menjadi kali terakhir melihat parasnya, Hinata masih ingin bersamanya. Masih ingin hidup.

"Kumohon, biarkan Hinata hidup," pinta Sasuke tiba-tiba dengan senyum yang terkembang.

Hinata terkesiap, cahaya yang semula meliputinya kini lenyap dan berpindah pada Sasuke. "Tidaaak! Apa yang kau lakukan!"

"Tolong sampaikan suratku pada keluargaku."

"Jangan lakukan Sasuke, biarkan aku yang melakukannya!" air mata mulai menggenangi pelupuk mata.

"Kutunggu di kehidupan berikutnya."

Kehidupan yang berikutnya? Hinata merutuki hilangnya otak pintar Sasuke, tak ada kehidupan kedua, tak ada reinkarnasi. "Jangan bercanda!"

"Sampai jumpa Hinata."

Senyum terakhir Sasuke membuat tangis Hinata pecah seketika. "Sasukeeeee!"

…

"Hinata! Hinata sadarlah! Hinata!"

Suara yang telah akrab di telinga membuat gadis bernama Hinata tersadar. Sosok pemuda yang berusaha menyadarkan Hinata masih menunggu respon.

Satu detik.

Dua detik.

Tiga detik.

Netra Hinata membola. "Sasukeee!" ia langsung menghambur memeluk membuat Sasuke keheranan dengan tingkahnya.

"Sejak tadi igauanmu membuat berisik UKS Hinata."

"Eh? UKS?" Hinata lantas melihat sekelilingnya. Sasuke benar, ia berada di UKS dan secara tak langsung itu membuatnya malu. "M-maaf."

"Mimpi seram?"

Hinata menggeleng. "Aku bermimpi, di kehidupan yang sebelumnya kau dan aku berbagi takdir tapi pada akhirnya kita tak dapat bersama, aku merasa seolah-olah mimpiku nyata." menunduk sendu, perasaannya masih terbawa oleh mimpi yang ia alami.

Sasuke terkekeh pelan mendengar penuturan gadisnya. "Tak ada yang seperti itu, manusia hidup hanya sekali di dunia," mengacak rambut Hinata gemas. "Jikapun benar itu hanya masa lampau, kehidupan kita berbeda."

Hinata tak merespon, atensinya menatap lurus pada tangan kiri Sasuke seoalh ada yang begitu menarik perhatiannya hingga bola matanya membulat. "S-sasuke kemarikan tangan kirimu!"

"Ada apa Hinata?"

Jantung Hinata berdegup kencang saat Sasuke menyodorkan tangannya. Kesimpulan buruk telah memenuhi benaknya. Perlahan ia menyingkap kemeja sekolah yang Sasuke kenakan. Hinata tersentak.

Mawar hitam melingkar tercetak disana.

.

.

.

.

 **-FIN-**


End file.
